supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ace-Morales Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Announcer: "For the first time ever, Jo visits a family on a grandmother." Grace: "Fetch me a teaspoon." Announcer: "Who is stubborn, lazy and grumpy." George: "I'm just a little boy." Grace: "You're eight years old;" Announcer: "And wants people to grow down and shrink." fetches Grace a teaspoon George: "Here's your stinkin' teaspoon. Happy?" Grace: "Eat soap." George: "What are you, nuts? It's toxic!" Grace: "Eat shampoo." George: "Do you think I'm an idiot, you crazy old woman? It's soap as well!" Grace: "Eat caterpillars." George: "What do I look like, a bird?!" Grace: "The more the caterpillars you eat, the merrier." Regina: "SHUT UP!!!" Submission Reel Jo: "I am here in the USA to visit a grandmother who treats the oldest child like a slave. Let's see what we have here." ??? "Hi, we are the Ace-Morales Family. I'm Kristen." ???: "And I'm William." Grace: "Hello? GEORGE? GEORGE?" Kristen: "And this is my mother, Grace. Who lives with us. My mom kind of likes to...use our oldest, George as a slave." Grace: "Get me my medicine!" Observation begins Grace: "Eat slugs." George: "Are you kidding?" Grace: "Eat worms and beetles." George: "You're joking, Grandma." Grace: "I never joke." George: "But grandma..." Grace: "Eat earwigs." George: "SHUT UP!" Grace: "You're trying to get away, aren't you, boy?" George: "NO!" Grace: "Eat cockroaches, worms, beetles and triangles." George: "IT DOESN'T WORK!" Observation continues Lynda: "Grandma is an ugly, smelly old wart!" Grace: "George, what are you doing? It's time for my medicine!" George: "Grandma never moves from her chair." Grace: "It's what's good for you that counts. You must eat cabbage, three times a day." Lynda: "YOU UGLY WITCH!" Grace: "Eat triangles everyday." George talks to Jo Jo: "Do you go to school at all, George?" George: "I used to, but when grandma moved in with us, everything changed. My dream is to become a doctor, because I want to find a cure for cancer." Grace: "Boy, are you slacking off again? Look at that. You're almost as tall as me. That's ridiculous." George: "I'm just a little boy," Grace: "You're eight years old," fetches Grace a teaspoon George: "Here's your stinkin' teaspoon. Happy?" Grace: "Eat soap." George: "What are you, nuts? It's toxic!" Grace: "Eat shampoo." Jo: "For me to observe was utterly unbelievable." George: "Do you think I'm an idiot, you crazy old woman? It's soap as well!" Grace: "Eat caterpillars." George: "What do I look like, a bird?!" Grace: "The more the caterpillars you eat, the merrier." Regina: "SHUT UP!!!" Parent Meeting George tries talking to Grace George: "Grandma, we need to talk to you right now!" Grace: "Yeah, yeah. Get on with it. Can't you wait? You're almost as tall as me. Never grow." George: "If we didn't grow, we'd never be grown-ups." Grace: "Look at me. Am I growing? Certainly not." George: "But you did once, Grandma. You never care about my dream of becoming a doctor or finding a cure for cancer." Grace: "Whatever. Grow down instead of up." George: "I don't have a social life! You don't let me go to school and have any fun. It's always "fetch me it!" or "I dare you not to go to school!". Maybe, I just want to be a normal boy and concentrate on my studies!" Jo: "But Grace was having none of it. She blew her top off and made poor George upset. It was utterly unbelievable." talks to someone on his cell phone in his room George: "Mom, we've got to do something about Grandma! She's treating me like a slave. She keeps telling me to grow down, eat disgusting things like caterpillars, and she's ruining my life!" Jo: "Later on, George was complaining to his mother about Grace." George: "Mom, are you listening to me?! Grandma won't let me go to school and have any fun! I need you and Dad!" duct tapes George's mouth rips the duct tape off and locks his bedroom door behind him. He resumes talking to his mother on the phone George: "Mom, please! She's ruining my life." unlocks the door, snatches the phone and hangs it up Grace: "You want to disobey me boy? Then I'll shut you up with some duct tape!" George: "I thought you never leave your chair." ties George up with the tape Ask Supernanny Grace blows her top off Grace: "Why, you lazy good-for-nothing brute! Where have you been all morning?" George: "I went to school." Grace: "YOU DID WHAT?" George: "I said I went to school." Grace: "That does it, EAT BOOGERS, YOUNG MAN!" Jo confronts Grace Jo: "I decided to confront Grace about her behaviour with George." Jo: "RIGHT NOW, YOU AREN'T ACTING LIKE A 59 YEAR-OLD GRANDMOTHER!!!!" Grace: "Grow down instead of up." raises her voice Jo: "THAT IS ENOUGH!!!!!!!" rolls her eyes Jo: "Grace, why are you rolling your eyes?" Grace: "That's what I must do. Grow down instead of up. No adults have to listen to others." Jo: "You are going to a homeless shelter!" Grace: "Why?" Jo: "You'll find out soon enough." The homeless shelter part 1 Grace: "I'd rather want this to be the zoo instead." Jo: "What do you mean? You need to think of others, especially when problems occur." Grace: (singsongly) "Grow down instead of up, dork." Man supervising the homeless shelter: "Ma'am, we do not tolerate this behavior." Grace: (singsongly) "You grow down instead of up too. Look at that. You're 120 and you're still living. That's just ridiculous." Man supervising the homeless shelter: "I'm far younger than that. Besides, there's Jeanne Calment who was born in 1875 and died in 1997. She lived for 122 years." Grace: "I don't believe you." Man supervising the homeless shelter: "Oh, really? Log on to Wikipedia on the internet and check it for yourself." Grace: "Back in my days, we did not have internet or Wikipedia." Man supervising the homeless shelter: "Wikipedia was created by the very very very very early month of the 3rd millennium. You can go to the internet on the computer." Grace: "Stop going on the computer. It makes you grow." Jo: "Computer is not very good for you." Grace: "Yes, it is. It makes you grow the wrong way. Up instead of down." Jo: "No, it does not." Grace: (singsongly) "Just grow down instead of up." The homeless shelter part 2 George goes to School gathers his books and backpack and heads out the door, off to catch the school bus Cut to: class is reading a book called "George's Marvellous Medicine" by Roald Dahl Mr. Taylor: "Now class, are we ready to read the first chapter?" volunteers to read Cut to recess: best friend Lucas goes over to him George: "Hey, Lucas," Lucas: "How are you doing, George?" Block Violence Grace apologizes to George Jo: "I wanted Grace to write a 700 word essay about the error of her ways." is writing the essay under Jo's supervision Grace: *writing* "It was very mean of me to be nasty and selfish. I should grow up instead of down for I was such a fool. And I hope that George forgives me." How it worked Onward DVD Meeting Family Test Run DVD meeting Reinforcements Jo: " " Time for Jo to go Family update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts